solo para soñadores
by la contadora de elefantes
Summary: la historia se basa en el sueño que tuvo ranma de ahi, creando los diversos problemas a los que se enfrentan los protagonistas pero... que pasaria si 'algo' llegara a sus vidas.
1. solo para soñadores

la historia se basa en el sueño que tuvo ranma de ahi, creando los diversos problemas a los que se enfrentan los protagonistas pero... que pasaria si** ''algo''** llegara a sus vidas.

**solo para soñadores**

Era una mañana soleada ... un dia normal en la casa Tendo... en lo que cabe.

Aunque era un dia normal, por alguna razon las autoproclamadas prometidas no acosaron a Ranma...

Los pretendientes de Akane no le hablaron...

Los padres de los chicos no los molestaron..

Nabiki no tramo ningun engaño...

Happosai no robo prendas...

Kasumi en preparar la comida ...

Ryoga no se perdió ...

Mousse no se equivoco de persona al no poder ver...

Pero... ¿porqué? simple ranma estaba soñando... con un mundo donde solo estaba el... y akane.

Ranma desperto sonrojado miro a todos lados y suspiro dando se cuenta que al final su mundo de caramelo era solo un sueño.

Ese dia era 13 de febrero y la mayoria en furinkan estaban esperando san valentín... por su puesto Shampoo y kodachi no les importaria no pertenecer al colegio furinkan, para darle algo a Ranma.

-Ranma... ¡Ranma!-gritaba Akane -Ranma tenemos que ir al colegio... ¡Ranma!.

Ranma se levanta de mala gana-es ovio que ella no sera delicada-pensó mientras se alistaba -¡ya voy!-.

Akane y Ranma salieron corriendo dirigiendose al instituto furinkan cuando...

**continuara...**


	2. ¿Mateo?

la historia se basa en el sueño que tuvo ranma de ahi, creando los diversos problemas a los que se enfrentan los protagonistas pero... que pasaria si ''algo'' llegara a sus vidas.

solo para soñadores

Era una mañana soleada ... un dia normal en la casa Tendo... en lo que cabe.

Aunque era un dia normal, por alguna razon las autoproclamadas prometidas no acosaron a Ranma...

Los pretendientes de Akane no le hablaron...

Los padres de los chicos no los molestaron..

Nabiki no tramo ningun engaño...

Happosai no robo prendas...

Kasumi no preparo comida...

Ryoga no se perdio...

Mousse no se equivoco de persona al no poder ver...

Pero... ¿porqué? simple ranma estaba soñando... con un mundo donde solo estaba el... y akane.

Ranma desperto sonrojado miro a todos lados y suspiro dando se cuenta que al final su mundo de caramelo era solo un sueño.

Ese dia era 13 de febrero y la mayoria en furinkan estaban esperando san valentín... por su puesto Shampoo y kodachi no les importaria no pertenecer al colegio furinkan, para darle algo a Ranma.

-Ranma... ¡Ranma!-gritaba Akane -Ranma tenemos que ir al colegio... ¡Ranma!.

Ranma se levanta de mala gana-es ovio que ella no sera delicada-pensó mientras se alistaba -¡ya voy!-.

Akane y Ranma salieron corriendo dirigiendose al instituto furinkan cuando...

Escucharon una voz que perturbo a ambos chicos -Hola Akane- era una voz de varon desconocida por los muchachos... hasta ahora-¿como haz estado?- entonces... Akane reconoció... la voz - ¿qué pasa no me hablas porqué es que acaso a pasado demasiado tiempo para que reconoscas mi voz?-insistio la voz -tu amado no puede esperar demasiado-.

Por la cabeza de ranma retumbaba la palabra "amado" -¿quién se atrevia a llamar a Akane diciendo eso? a una marimacho como ella no lo creo-penso ranma, quien miraba atentamente a Akane esperando su reacción claramente enfadado.

Akane por lo tanto puso la mirada mas gelida que pudo y dijo -¡vete tu y yo no tenemos nada que ver!- luego se volteo y con la misma mirada reanudo su marcha...

-¿Quién será?-se pregunto Ranma... y su pregunta no tardo en ser respondida...De lante de ellos apareció un chico con un cabello rubio largo... suelto, su fleco le cubria la mitad de la cara, con unos ojos azules profundos, era muy **fornido***, su mirada se dirigia hacia Akane, Ranma por su parte se quedo sorprendido su voz sonaba muy galante pero... no se esperaba alguien asi aún así ¿porqué conocia a Akane? y ¿porqué Akane actuo tan friamente?...

-Akane porfavor me explicarias ¿quién es el?- dijo molesto ranma

-yo no tengo nada que ver con el-respondio Akane sin voltear y siguio corriendo, el chico desconocido vio a Akane con un hilo de tristeza-Al parecer Aka-akane no quiere hablarme... yo soy Tiasuki Mateo , el ex-mejor amigo de Akane-... -¡eso no es cierto!-reclamo Akane corriendo con aún más fuerza que antes Ranma que en esos momentos estaba mas confuzo que nunca, le costo aún más trabajo alcanzar a Akane y cuando al fin la alcanzo, estaba detras de ella cuando la tomo del brazo parando en seco la caminata, haciendo que Akane volteara con los ojos mas tristes del mundo, que de esa manera iso que sus lagrimas calleran en la cara de Ranma-A-Akane- ella volvio a enprender su marcha dejando a ranma con la palabre en la boca corriendo y llorando con aún mas fuerza...

*Fornido: musculoso

**PFernando:**De hecho ese era el punto espero que te haya gustado el fic.

**rya16:**Aqui esta el cap espero y te guste


	3. de el,por el y para el

De el, por el y para el.

-¿por qué yo, por qué yo?-se repetia llorando y corriendo, de tantas lagrimas que caian llevaba mas de 5 minutos sin ver,cuando... algo en su mente le indico que parara la marcha o sino lo lamentaria...

Demasiado tarde...

-Akane ¡hola!-Akane levanto la mirada... para suerte suya era ryoga-Akane...¿pero qué haces llorando en medio de la torre de paris?-.-am...esto...Ryoga esto es la torre central-dijo Akane señalando una torre muy paredacida ala torre ifell, Ryoga estaba mas rojo que un tomate,-lamento haberte golpeado mientras corria y...-Ryoga no la dejo terminar -corrias y llorabas... ¡corrias y llorabas! si no es mucha molestia ¿se puede saber, porqué? -dijo fingiendo molestia una molestia que para Akane era adorable...

-Esta bien- dijo suspirando y sonriendo algo que lamento más tarde...

Flashback.

-A-A...Akane es... ¿enserio?-Ryoga se sentia confundido, asustado y... con el corazón roto en mil pedazos,-s-sí- respondío nerviosa de su conversación solo salían más y más nervios que de aquella forma hablaban entre cortados-e-eso paso hace mu-mucho tiempo el prometío que, que regresaría despúes d-de... eso-Ryoga insistío en la conversación quería saber quién era ese tal Tiasuki Mateo... quería saber quién le quitaba el corazón de Akane de nuevo...

Fin del flashback.

**-**Ryoga**\- **suspiro Akane nunca lo habian visto tan preocupado y enojado en su vida,lo vio incluso peor que cuando se **deprimio para vencer a Ranma*...**

En otro lugar Ranma buscaba desesperadamente a Akane, no podia tranquilizarse, no habia ido ala escuela, no estaba con sus amigas, no estaba peleando con algunas de las prometidas y ademas Mateo se fue para buscar a Akane, al igual que lo habia hecho Ranma, basicamente no le agradaba la idea de que Tiasuki la encontrara antes que el, puesto tenia cosas que hablar con ella.

-Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah-Cantaba Hinako-Si las gotas de lluvia fueran de caramelo me encantaria estar ahi abriendo la boca para saborear... canto fue interrumpido dramaticamente por todos los estudiantes que salían apresuradamente a sus casas para preparar las dia siguiente habria una excursión de 10 días y todos planeaban entregar chocolates y andar raros esos días ya que el viaje era libre osea cada quien por su lado con ciertas reglas.

~Con Mateo~

-Akane- suspiro mientras corria en busca de la misma...

Ranma paso al lado de Mateo sin darse cuenta** ya que Mateo era mas rapido que el**,despues de correr y de cansarse a Ranma se le ocurre una idea -y si... ahí nadie...Mateo nunca...

*capitulo 141-142

**nancyricoleon**:Aqui esta el fic espero te guste.

**Angie-chan:**Gracias...creo

**Guest:**Mateo aparecera de manera mas seguida apartir del capitulo 6 gracias por leer bye bye


	4. ¿Porqué yo?¿yo que te he hecho?

**Hola este es el 3 cap (el primero no cuenta como capitulo por ser solo como un tipo de anuncio o algo así) **

**si me ayudan viendo el video se los agradecere eternamente.**

watch?v=lDaA4WSHWBY

¿Porqué yo?¿Yo que te he hecho?

-Ash, estupido, idiota, bastardo- graznaba Akane -¿Porqué, porqué, porqué? ¡Inutííííl!- Akane cada vez estaba más alterada, pero, al dar otra patada callo de bruces contra el suelo, para suerte suya se pudo cubrir el rostro...

-¡Akane!- grito Ranma. Akane se espabilo y corrio le jos del dojo hacia su cuarto y se encerro -Estubo cerca- y cayo rendida en su cama, con los ojos su sorpresa le espetaron-Tan cerca que te alcanze- -!Aaah¡, ¡¿Ranma qué haces aquí?!, ¡pervertido, inutil...!- Ranma se acerco y le cubrio la boca a Akane, repasando en su mente su plan.

~Con Mateo~

-Nose pero me da la sensacion de que no en contrare a Akane-...

-¿Extraño decir que no encontrar a Akane?-

-Antes de responder... ¿me permitirias saber quien eres?-Respondio con una voz sutil y amble, con una sonrisa que hizo que Shampoo se sonrojara -S-sí- -Gracias- a Shampoo le costo trabajo concentrarse, ya que Tiasuki se acerco para escuchar la respuesta, lo que hizo que Shampoo se sonrojara enormemente -so-so-so -soy Sham-Shampoo-.

-¡Oh hola Shampoo! yo soy Tiasuki Mateo mucho gusto en conocerte- y le estrecho la mano-Disculpa... este...¿si sabes donde esta Akane?-...

-¿Porqué alguien como el se preocuparia por Akane?-penso Shampoo -No, pero me supongo que estar en dojo-...-chica ser muy violenta-susurro por ultimo.

-Am... esta bien Akane debes en cuando es un poco violenta, pero todo depende de como la trates- dijo soñadoramente -Esto... me podrias ayudar busco un restaurante, no he comido en todo el día de ayer y hoy ¿Me podrías ayudar, por favor? - Shampoo no lo dudo ni un segundo y dijo -Si, yo tengo un restaurante ¡el neko haten!, ¡ven te dare un servicio especial por ser amigo de Akane!.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Mateo al darse cuenta que no mentía, puso una sonrisa abrazadora, que hizo, que Shampoo se sonrojara aún peor, puesto su sonrisa enamoraría... a cualquiera.

~con Akane y Ranma~

-¡¿Porqué tan derrepente, Ranma?!-grito Akane

**~¿Qué planeara shampoo, se habra enamorado de Mateo?~**

**~¿Porqué los deje en suspenso acerca del plan de Ranma?~**

**~¿Porqué estas leyendo esto con voz de presentador de comercial?~**

**Todo esto y mas en el proximo capitulo de "solo para soñadores".**

**...**

**Espero que les haya gustado el fic en el capitulo 7 contestare todas las preguntas que quieran asi que pregunten... **

watch?v=lDaA4WSHWBY


	5. Nesecidad

-Mira, se que había rechazado ir al festival del viaje en la escuela, pero, eso no quita que pueda ir sin participar en los eventos- Ranma estaba sonrojado a más no poder, Akane por otro lado estaba impactada por la proposición de Ranma de ir juntos a un festival de enamorados, cosa que le sorprendió aún más, es que hubiese decidido pedirle ir a ese y no al de "la amistad", no era algo propio de el ,pero, talvez estaba celoso como la vez con Shinnosuke...

-Responde- La voz desesperada de Ranma la sacó de sus pensamientos, acepto asintiendo con la cabeza sabiendo que todo esto causaría problemas con Mateo.

~Horas después en el viaje ~

Yuka y Akane se encontraban platicando sobre cosas que para Ranma eran triviales, ¿Porqué este autobús se mueve tan lento? Se decía a si mismo, momentos después volteó y aunque fuere una persona perversión se fijo que Akane traía ropa poco propia de ella (una blusa escotada y de hombligera y un short, que bien su ropa no la dejaba muy expuesta, pero, era para el estilo que Lleva siempre era muy provocador al menos para el.), la recorrió con la mirada, la apartó al pensar que Akane voltearía, cosa que izó en el momento justo que Ranma la dejo de ver.

De alguna manera Akane Sabía que no vendría Tiasuki por ella el, ya lo había hecho con anterioridad, miro por la ventana triste... En cambio el nunca se apartaba de ella incluso arriesgo su vida para salvar la suya -ojo por ojo de cierta manera ¿no?- pensó sonrojandose levemente.

Ajeno a los pensamientos de Akane, Ranma pensó en su primer encuentro verdadero con Ella fue momentáneo, pero aún recordaba cada detalle del cuerpo de Akane... Deseando ver lo otra vez... Sentirlo... Ranma sacudió su cabeza esperando que ese pensamiento raro saliera de su mente...

Pero solo era el comienzo de la necesidad de el, Mateo solo estaba empezando su aparición el momento justo para revelarse ante ella, ante Akane y Ranma lo sabía, Aunque no podía hacer nada solo sentarse y esperar...


End file.
